Cambiemos esposasWife Swap
by HarrietLennonBlack
Summary: Southampton,Inglaterra.La familia Potter y la familia Malfoy tienen que hacer un cambio durante 2 semanas...pero de que? De esposas! Que pasara cuando Pansy pase 2 semanas con los Potter y Ginny 2 semanas con los Malfoy¡?Descubrelo y dejenme reviews!


Bueno...este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Cloy, le comente mi idea...y le gusto!, y espero q a uds tmb!Ete fic esta basado en un programa de la BBC "Wife Swap"(Cambiemos esposas). Para que me entiendan, supongamos que Ginny es esposa de Harry, y Pansy de Draco, entonces, Ginny se va con Draco y ocupa el lugar de Pansy, y Pansy se va con Harry y ocupa el lugar de Ginny durante 2 semanas.Al finalizar este periodo, se reunen en un cafe, y discuten la experiencia para ver que se puede solucionar en el matrimonio.Entendieron? ...pues asi es este fic!

PD:Lo que aparece en negrito o cursiva es el narrador. y para los dialogos de los personajes seran asi(opiniones)

-------G--------

Estos dias...blah blah blah

-----W------(termina con la letra de su apellido)

* * *

CAP 1:" CONOCIENDO A LAS FAMILIAS"

Lugar: Southampton, Inglaterra

Familias:Los Potter y los Malfoy.

Periodo de cambio de esposas: 2 semanas

_...Los Potter, estan conformados por Harry Potter,Virginia Weasley y sus hijos Jeff(4 años, pelirrojo y pecoso) y Georgina(ojos verdes, cabello negro azabache 12 años)._

------H------

"WoW, esto sera una nueva experiencia, espero que la mujer que ocupe el lugar de mi esposa durante 2 semanas sea como ella, no toleraria que fuera floja, definitivamente, mi esposa cuida muy bien a los niños hace el quehacer...es multifacetica!, es fantastica"

------ P ------

------G------

"Jajaja, es una broma?, bueno, no se porq me rio si no es una broma, pero la idea suena muy divertida, no se quien va a ocupar mi lugar x 2 semanas, solo nos dijeron q son conocidos de hace tiempo, espero que tenga la casa limpia, haga bien la comida, cuide bien a mis angelitos(los escuincles)...y...ya!!(risas)...ah si, y que cuide a mi esposo"

------W------

------H Y G------

"Para nosotros es esencial estar en paz, casi siempre que podemos, tratamos de estar con nuestros hijos, y cuando lo hacemos vamos al gym, a caminar o simplemente contar historias, jugar, lo que sea mientras compartir sonrisas, es lo mejor que nos pueda pasar a nosotros como padres, la paz en esta casa es escencial, y x supuesto cariño(amor)

------P Y W------

_...Por otro lado, estan los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Carol(rubia,cabello largo, ojos azules 14 años) y Rose(18 años, llenita, cabello negro, ojos cafes)._

------D------

"Mmmm...no se por donde empezar, como tenemos una casa muy grande (una mansion) no se, la Madame que ocupe el lugar de Pansy tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, la casa es muy grande, espero que trate bien a mis hijas, que merescan respeto, asi como yo tambien lo espero recibir, que sea alegre, y que sepa hacer las cosas...

------M------

-------P-------

"Bueno, la que sea, la que ocupe mi lugar tiene que ser muy educada, atenta y bueno, tiene que hacer las cosas muy bien...

--------P-------

------D Y P------

"Nosotros casi nunca estamos en la casa, cuando lo hacemos pasamos el tiempo con nuestras hijas, si es que Rose no se va con Antony(su novio). Asi que...procuramos tener dias familiares...."

------D Y P------

_...Virginia Weasley no sabe que ira a casa de los Malfoy, ni Pansy Parkinson sabe que va a casa de los Potter, como buenas esposas, dejan una guia para que todo salga bien...las nuevas esposas tienen tiempo para recorrer la casa y leer el manual "de la otra esposa"_

------G------

"Cielos santo es enorme esta casa!!!, TT, se me hace algo familiar, pero es muy bonita a pesar de todo, los dueños han de ser privilegiados y muy afortunados, todo esta en orden...es genial, espero que no haya problemas despues(risas)...oh veamos!!...este es el manual...mmm dice....:

-Comprar la comida

-Tender las camas

-Lavar los baños cada 7 dias

-Tratar bien a mis hijas

-No ver t.v despues de las 10:00 p.m(para las chicas, van a la escuela muy temprano

Jajaja, cielos santo...sin ofender la sra de esta casa es muy floja!!,esto no le gustara a Harry(risas), pero espero que sean adaptables....(risas)

-------W------

------P------

"....Mmmm...es muy pqña, pero es acogedora, tiene muy buen ambiente, todo esta en orden...no esta tan mal...la guia dice:

-Lavar la ropa a mano y lavadora(depende el tipo de ropa)

-Hacer comida casera

-Trapear,barrer,sacudir a diario

-Ordenar los cuartos diariamente

-Tener orden

-Supervisar a mi niño(es pqño x lo q lo pido porfavor)

-Utilizar aromatisantes

Queeeeeeee?!?!?!, exige demasiado esta!!!!!, no, no...pero lo intentare....

------P------

_...Las nuevas esposas tuvieron tiempo para conocer la casa y conocer las tacticas hogareñas de cada una,ahora es tiempo de conocer a la familia._

* * *

::En la Mansion Malfoy(N/A:empieza lo bueno!!hahaha)::

-Oh Dios! aqui vienen!-dice Ginny emocionada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa

Al abrir la puerta Ginny sintio revoloteo en el estomago, estaba demasiado nerviosa...se llevo a la gran sorpresa....

-Malfoy...-Ginny abrio los ojos como platos

Draco se quedo paralizado por un momento

-Weasley...bienvenida....-estaba nervioso

-Ustedes 2 ya se conocen?-dijo Carol con cara de "what"

-Si...-contesto Ginny-...nos conocimos en la escuela....

-Ah ya veo!...soy Carol Malfoy...gusto en conocerte...-la chica extendio la mano y se acerco un poco para darle un beso y saludo a Ginny(N/A:tipico de las mujeres)

-Gusto en conocerte Carol .

-Yo...yo me llamo Rose-dijo la chica extendiendo la mano

-Gusto en conocerte Rose .

-Bueno...nosotras los dejamos...Virginia si necesitas que te expliquemos algo solo dinoslo, con gusto de lo explicaremos y bienvenida -dijo Carol tomando la mano de Rose

-Cielos Carol, muchas gracias!

-Bueno...chauu!!-dijo Carol sonriente mientras se llevaba a Rose tambien...ahora solo quedaba Ginny y Draco....

-...Cielos Malfoy, tienes unas hijas muy educadas....-dijo Ginny timidamente

-Gracias...bueno...lo siento yo no te pude hablar porq...

-Te impactaste?-pregunto Ginny nerviosamente

-Eh??...si,si...bienvenida

-Gracias Malfoy, dejame decirte que tienes una casa muy bonita. -dijo Ginny mientras sonreia

Draco solo se sonrosaba...le estaba agradando "la pobretona"...."la Weasley".

-Gracias...(tu tambien lo estas,estas mas que bonita Weasleypenso)

-Mira se que en Hogwarts no nos llevabamos muy bien, asi que espero que aqui nos podamos llevar mejor...te parece?

-Claro que si....perfecto

-Bien...

-...Ya conoces bien la casa?

-No...de hecho no

-Bueno, ven acompañame, te la mostrare.-dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, ella solo se sonrosaba, le agradaba el "huron", despues de todo, habia cambiado(N/A:en cuanto a forma de ser, pq en Hogwarts era muy guapo hahaha,osea segun yo ok? hay q ponerle salsa a la historia haha)

* * *

_....Por otra parte, Pansy estaba esperando a los Potter._

-Hola Parkinson, bienvenida-dijo Harry sonriente, aunq estaba impactado, se porto amable con tal de que esa experiencia no fuera una pesadilla

-Ah...hola Potter, gracias, bonita casa...

-Gracias...ellos son mis hijos...Jeff y Georgina.

Pansy los miro...en el fondo sentia desprecio....

::Pinches escuincles...::penso

-Papa...quien es?-dijo Jeff con una voz inocente y linda a la vez, Pansy se conmovio y sonrio

::creeo que no del todo::penso Pansy.

-Ella es Pansy Parkinson, saludala-dijo Harry alegremente mientras cargaba al niño

-Hola Pansy-sonrio Jeff

-Hola Jeff-dijo Pansy algo conmovida

-Hola Pansy...-dijo Georgina timidamente

-Hola Georgina-

-Georgy...me acompañas al baño?-dijo Jeff

-Jaja...claro-rio Georgina mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se marchaban

-...Bien...Parkinson,estas en tu casa, bienvenida, cualquier cosa que necites pidemelo si?

-Eh...si...gracias...

-

* * *

::En la Mansion::

-WoW!-exclamo Ginny

-Bueno, este es tu cuarto Weasley...

-Ginny porfavor

Draco se sonrojo

-Bueno...Ginny...te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, aparte es calido y confortable, gracias

-Si,denada, por cualquier cosa que necesites solo pidemelo, o si no a mis hijas, estas en tu casa Weasley.

-Oh muchas gracias Malfoy!

-Draco por favor...

-Bien...Draco...Gracias

El solo le guiño un ojo y se marcho

-------G------

"Cielos santo, estoy totalemte impactada, lo conosco desde hace tiempo, cuando hibamos en Hogwarts era totalemente diferente!,pero en realidad, no es tan malo, es amigable, es una buena persona", sus hijas son muy educadas, estoy totalmente impactada(risas)

------W------

------D------

"No lo puedo creer, Weasley...digo, Ginny, es una muy buena persona, es amigable, educada, es muy atenta y lista, creeo que no sera tan mal...ademas es muy bonita"

------M------

* * *

_...Por otra parte en la casa de los Potter...._

------H------

"Estoy impactado, no me llegue a imaginar que la que cubriria a mi esposa fuera Parkinson, es algo timida, pero ha sido atenta, espero que no sea tan malo..."

------P------

------P------

"Me toco con Potter!!!, tengo que aceptar que en la escuela nos llevabamos muy mal, pero, ha sido muy atento y muy amable conmigo...no es tan malo...."

------P-----

* * *

Hasta aqui llego el primer cap!!dejadme reviews!! 


End file.
